User blog:Starscream7/WIKI 2011 Chapter 1 (finished chapter)
Yup - I'm on time for once! The bold section is written by Toa Roden. I ssure you that this is a very epic part of the story. Drool spilled from the creature's gleaming yellow teeth. Its eyes glowed with hatred. Jman strengthened his fists, and readied his powerful shotgun. At that instant - it happened. Suddenly, before my startled eyes, the mud-splattered figure of Jman98 began to change... I watched in amazement as his hands grew into claws and his shotgun disappeared. ' '''It happened in an instant, but that brief instant seemed like an eternity. And when the transformation was complete, there before me stood the powerful, black-armored figure of Toa Mata Onua. ' 'Jman's new body turned to the startled reptile, green eyes glowing with malicious glee, Onua's powerful claws poised for action. ' '"Now," he growled. "Let's try this again." ' Flipping in the air, the creature roared in pure fury. Its jaws snapped open and shut like a steel trap. Jman landed straight on the beast's back, clawing away at screeching armor. The menacing beast's short arms were useless, so it dropped to the ground and rolled on top of Jman! I ran over, not knowing his status. The creature suddenly leapt up as if I had lit a lightbulb inside its brain. I rose my arm - only to realize that it was covered in armor with symbols ... Cybertronian symbols! What was this? A trick? A scheme of the virus - but that was insanity, wasn't it? Jman slashed furiously at the beast, ducking as its powerful tail swooped over his head. In an instant, the creature whirled around and slammed its jaws shut on Jman's arm. Screaming in agony, I could do nothing as the colassal beast lifted him off of the ground and began shaking him like a rag doll. I could hear his arm joint snapping in the beast's grip, so I decided to use my brain for the first time that I was in that room. I rose a missile launcher planted on my arm - and another one was on the other. Raising one of them. I fired at the beast. Its shoulder armor crumbled as my missile met it. Now, the beast was in body-shaking anger. It ammediatly swung Jman over its head and, in the process, disassembled his arm. Jman landed on the floor hard as the dinosaur-like creature devoured his right arm. Shortly after swallowing it, the beast spat up Jman's claw. It screeched across the floor. Afterwards, it walked away triumphantly. I ran over to Jman quickly. "You okay?" I asked. "Am I? I'll be needing some detail first." he said. "Who are you?" "Well, to be exact," I began, "I'm Starscream7 - SS7, of course." Jman struggled to sit up. "How did you get here - and how did I get here?" "You were sucked into the computer, I believe. From my knowledge, my user avatar was Starscream ... the Decepticon. Your's was a HALO Reach character. This 'virus' must've sucked us into our computers somehow and mixed our bodies with our very avatars." "A little detail - but okay." said Jman. He looked around, his arm nowhere in sight. "Hey - you don't happen to have a spare arm with you, do you?" "No." I said. "Though I could give you a lift." I helped Jman to his staggering feet. All I wanted to do was get out of the room. I quickly saw a door in the darkness. How? I don't know. I guess the sun was coming up - in the virus village, or something like that, of course. Walking out of the room, I came out into an amazing site. Around me were gigantic skyscrapers - the largest seemed to be like the Empire State Building and the Sears Tower. I walked down metallic steps to a metallic ground - was this location's ground all metallic, or was the crust of this location like that as well? Was I still even on Earth? I looked around, as a bright light shone in the sky. I said to myself, "what is -" In the blink of an eye, the Milennium Falcon zoomed right toward the two of us. It zoomed upwards at the last moment, narrowly missing my head. "Survival is needed." I said. "I'll need to be keen to survive." Meanwhile, on the Custom Bionicles Wiki, something was wrong. A meeting was being held on one of TheSlicer's blog posts. "Where's SS7?" Evil Kitteh asked. "His edit count is increasing - but his edits aren't on the activity tab!" "I'm sure it's fine." said Phyrrus. "It's just a glitch, maybe. Or he may be hacking his own account and making it do something weird to make the edits increase ..." "Now that's silly." said Starkiller. "SS7 can't do that. He's not a bureaucrat, nor an admin or a rollback or even a bot, This doesn't make much sense to me at all, though." "Has anybody seen Jman and Sulfeirus?" asked Crazy Lihkan. "They should be here - their edits are increasing, to - and everything else that's happening is related to SS7's case." "Plus - where's ToaFairon?" Jareroden asked. "It's the same issue with him as well." Slice plugged in a comment. "Listen. What's happening just has to be an issue with Wikia. The Community Staff will fix it soon." "But Slice," said Evil Kitteh. "This isn't right. First the site's logo, and that issue over at The Bionicle Wiki - and now this? Something's up, and I'm going to find out what." After inserting that comment, Evil Kitteh (A.K.A. Reptor) added in "*puts on secret agent hat and walks off.*" "Uh ... Reptor?" questioned Jareroden. There was no reply. Reptor had set off to the Internet Stories Wiki. Just than, a colassal disruption spread through every Wikia user's account. Beams of energy wildly began shooting out at variou Wikis' - though not them all. Included were the Custom Bionicles Wiki, Teletraan 1 and the Terminator Wiki. A full-blown virus attack was about to begin - and it wouldn't be pretty ... ''''To Be Continued in the Chaotic Chapter 2! ' Category:User:Starscream7 Category:Blog posts